1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel epoxy-modified polyolefin wax, a process for the preparation of this wax and a thermosetting resinous composition comprising this wax as a modifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyolefin waxes such as polyethylene waxes have heretofore been broadly used as lubricants, parting agents and the like. It is known that a product formed by introducing polar groups into a polyolefin wax by oxidizing treatment or grafting treatment with an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid or its anhydride such as maleic anhydride is incorporated into a thermosetting resin paint for improving flow characteristics or levelling properties.
However, most of known polyolefin waxes or acidmodified polyolefin waxes are poor in compatibility with base resins and their reactivity with base resins are low. Accordingly, resinous compositions formed by incorporating these polyolefin waxes or acid-modified polyolefin waxes into base resins are still insufficient in mechanical and chemical properties.